helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Mini
Fantasy Mini is a Hello! Project Fantasy training program formed in December 15, 2015. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. Members 1st Gen (2015.12.15) 2nd Gen (2016.07.13) 3rd Gen (2017.02.24) 4th Gen (2017.09.06) 5th Gen (2018.04.22) 6th Gen (2018.11.27) 7th Gen (2019.06.01) 8th Gen (2020.01.20) Former Members Left= ;2nd Gen (2016.07.13) *Akamatsuko Yui (赤松子 優衣) - , (Left 2019.01.02) ;4th Gen (2017.09.06) *Karada Itsuki (体 樹) - , (Left 2020.01.04) ;5th Gen (2018.04.22) *Kawane Kanon (川根 香音) - , (Left 2019.10.30) *Uehara Iwane (上原 岩根) - , (Left 2020.02.11) |-|Graduated= ;1st Gen (2015.12.15) *Hido Misato (秀 誤字) - , (also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradauted 2018.05.07) *Kamikyoko Hana (上級生 栄える) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Takago Dayu (高木 日) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Hisashima Ayaka (久島 綾香) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Hisaya Saki (久屋 サキ) - , (Also a member of Espoir), (Graduated 2018.04.19) *Matsuko Hiroya (松子 英雄) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) *Hashimoto Hanako (橋本 花子) - , (Also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Taikyokuken Kiichi (太極拳 喜一) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) ;2nd Gen (2016.07.13) *Yaginuma Shiro (木沼 シロ) - , (Also a member of Daylight), (Graduated 2019.04.26) *Takata Tomoko (高田 朋子) - , (also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.02.28) ;3rd Gen (2017.02.24) *Fukunatsu Miki (福松 三木) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Graduated 2019.04.01) ;4th Gen (2017.09.06) *Kim Yoonseok (김 윤석) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2019.07.02) *Aiyaki Chisato (青木 千聖) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2019.07.02) *Suzuki Koharu (鈴木 小春) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2019.07.02) *Kamiya Koushiro (神谷 甲子郎) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2020.01.11) All Trainee Times # Okamoto Gyo, Hiroshige Sora, Ogata Koyo, and Miyamoto Ryo are at: December 15, 2015 - Present # Hashimoto Hanako is at: 4 Years, 25 Days # Shimamoto Naoya, Yokono Kyojiro, and Hirose Maaya are at: July 13, 2016 - Present # Sato Aiko, Ozawa Yuri, and Hirose Yuuma are at: February 24, 2017 - Present # Yaginuma Shiro is at: 2 Years, 9 Months, 13 Days # Matsuko Hiroya and Taikyokuken Kiichi are at 2 Years, 9 Months # Sasaki Touma, Moriyama Mei, and Eric Nihei are at: September 6, 2017 - Present # Akamatsuko Yui is at: 2 Years, 5 Months, 20 Days # Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka are at: 2 Years, 5 Months, 17 Days # Hido Misato is at: 2 Years, 4 Months, 23 Days # Kamiya Koushiro is at: 2 Years, 4 Months, 5 Days # Hisaya Saki ia at: 2 Years, 4 Months, 4 Days # Karada Itsuki is at: 2 Years, 3 Months, 29 Days # Fukunatsu Miki is at: 2 years, 1 Month, 8 Days # Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato and Suzuki Koharu are at: 1 Year, 9 Months, 26 Days # Kono Rio, Kirishima Nanami, Yokoyama Yu, Yamazaki Ryo, Shibutani Ayaka, and Sakamoto Taichi are at: April 22, 2018 - Present # Uehara Iwane is at: 1 Year, 9 Months, 20 Days # Takata Tomoko is at: 1 Year, 7 Months, 15 Days # Kawane Kanon is at: 1 Year, 6 Months, 8 Days # Takago Dayu is at: 1 Year, 5 Months, 28 Days # Son Hyejin, Miyawaki Erina, Watanabe Kasaki, Nagao Toru, Kim Kangmin, and Matsui Riko are at: November 27, 2018 - Present # Ito Manaka, Kidoguchi Tamao, Tsukamoto Maro, Goto Ibuki, Kudo Sarina, Joo Yookyung, Soda Keniki, Miyazaki Konomi, Ando Moeka, Kashiwagi Remi, Kimura Fuu, Johnny Hwang are at: June 1, 2019 - Present # Mizuno Hirari, Park Haeun, Ashida Katsuki, Kyla Murayama, Sato Akatsuki and Ikuta Mir are at: January 20, 2020 - Present History 2015 On December 15, the unit was announced with its 12 starting members. Due to all the member's young age's it was announced that they won't add as many members as they would with the other training programs. 2016 On January 28, it was announced, it was announced that they will release their first indie single on March 23, 2016. It was also announced that Hido Misato would be the leader of the training program. On July 13, they added their 2nd generation. 2017 On February 24th, they added the 3rd generation. On April 11, it was announced that Hido Misato has joined the temporary unit Drafted as one of its starting members. The final line-up will be revealed April 2018. On April 30, it was announced that Kamikyoko Hana passed the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition's April segment as a new member of Beautiful Bizarre. She will be training with them until their official debut in January 2018, until then she will still be a Fantasy Mini. On May 22, Yokono Kyojiro and Hirose Yuuma were announced to be members of Hello! Project Fantasy Boys Mission's pre-debut unit BOYS MISSION. On May 31, Shimamoto Naoya was added to BOYS MISSION On June 12, a new unit Summer Heat was formed and Takago Dayu was added to it. He graduated on the same day. On September 6, they added the 4th generation. On September 30, it was announced that Hisashima Ayaka passed the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition's September segment as a new member of Beautiful Bizarre. She will be training with them until their official debut in January 2018, until then she will still be a Fantasy Mini. On October 10, it was announced that Hisaya Saki is a new member of the unit Espoir. She'll remain in the program until April of next year. 2018 On January 4, it was announced that due to a good amount of members having reached 1 Year+ of training, the trainees will start to be phased out of the programs and joining idol groups. On February 28, Takata Tomoko was announced as a new member of Shizen Musume, she had also graduated from the program on that same day. On April 19, Hisaya Saki graduated from the program fully. On April 22, the fifth generation was added. On May 1, Hido Misato announced that Fantasy Mini will be holding a evaluation test on June 2. On May 5, Yaginuma Shiro was announced as a new member to indie group Daylight. On May 7, Hido Misato was announced as a surprise addition for Genki Girls Club!. During her introduction speach as a new member, she announced that while she will be gradauting from the program that day, she will be the Fantasy Mini Leader until June 2, at which she will then pass over leadership to someone else. On May 11, Hido Misato revealed that Okamoto Gyo will be the new group leader, he will start on this position on June 3. On June 1, Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka graduated as members of Beautiful Bizarre. On June 2, Fantasy Mini announced six teams that wil help them grow as idols, 3 for boys and 3 for girls. On June 12, Sato Aiko was announced as a member of H!PF2018B. On June 18, Okamoto Gyo announced the groups next evaluation which is set for December. On July 4, it was announced that Fukunatsu Miki would be joining H!PF2017G. On July 29, Ogata Koyo was announced as a surprise member of H!PF2018. On September 15, Matsuko Hiroya and Taikyokuken Kiichi were revealed as new members of Tempest. They graduated on that same day. On November 27, the 6th generation was added. On December 26, Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato and Suzuki Koharu were revealed as research students to Rainbow Jewel. It is currently unknown when they will be promoted. 2019 On January 2, Akamatsuko Yui's profile was deleted from the groups official page. Managment confirmed that Yui had withdrawn from the program making her the first person to leave the program. On March 1, Hirose Maaya was revealed as a member of the pre-debut unit Next Girls. On April 1, Fukunatsu Miki graduated from the program as a member of Comet. On April 1, Yamazaki Ryo was revealed as a member of the pre-debut unit Next Girls. On April 2, it was announced that Hashimoto Hanako would be a new member to a new girl group La Vie en ROSE. On April 26, Yaginuma Shiro's profile was removed indicating that he graduated as a member of Daylight. On June 1, the 7th generation was added. On June 2, Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato and Suzuki Koharu were revealed to have been promoted to regular members of Rainbow Jewel. The graduated from the program on July 2, 2019. On September 18, they announced that they will be holding a more nation wide audition for the programs upcoming 8th generation, who will be revealed in January of next year. On October 30, Kawane Kanon's profile was removed indicating that she has graduated from the program. 2020 On January 4, Karada Itsuki's profile was removed indicating that he has graduated from the program. On January 9, Hashimoto Hanako graduated as a member of La Vie en ROSE. On January 11, Kamiya Koushiro was revealed as a new member of Tempest. He graduated from the program that same day. On January 20, the 8th generation was added. On January 29, it was announced that Ozawa Yuri and Miyawaki Erina would be joining the newly formed unit Twilight. On February 1, Okamoto Gyo was announced as a member of N.O.I.R. On February 11, Uehara Iwane's profile was removed indicating that he has left the program. Fantasy Mini Leader Discography ;Indie Singles #2016.03.23 The Curtain / Have It All #2016.10.22 Chance / Sweet Purfume #2017.06.20 Love Call #2017.11.06 Reality Is Here / Expidition #2018.06.11 love me today, don't love me tomorrow #2019.06.24 Check'n'Flow #2020.01.06 Ice Cream Ice Cream Members In Units Indie Units * Daylight (2018-2019) * Twilight (2020-Present) * N.O.I.R (2020-Present) Test Units *Drafted (2017) Name Unofficial (Hido Misato was eliminated from the group on September 30, 2017) *BOYS MISSION (2017-Present) Name Unofficial Members in Major Groups *Beautiful Bizarre - (Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka) *Summer Heat - (Takago Dayu) *Espoir - (Hisaya Saki) *Shizen Musume - (Takata Tomoko) *Daylight - (Yaginuma Shiro) *Genki Girls Club! - (Hido Misato) *Tempest - (Matsuko Hiroya, Taikyokuken Kiichi, Kamiya Koushiro) *Comet - (Fukunatsu Miki) *La Vie en ROSE - (Hashimoto Hanako) *Rainbow Jewel - (Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato, Suzuki Koharu) *Twilight - (Ozawa Yuri, Miyawaki Erina) *N.O.I.R - (Okamoto Gyo) Pre-Debut Groups * H!PF2017G (2017-2019) (Note: Fukunatsu Miki joined later on in July 2, 2018) * H!PF2018B (2018-2019) (Note: Sato Aiko and Ogata Koyo ended up not debuting with the group no August 8, 2019) * Next Girls (2019-Present) Events Evaluation Tests # 2018.06.02 Fantasy Mini 1st Evaluation Test ~SK!LL~ # 2018.12.01 Fantasy Mini 2nd Evaluation Test ~RE:Ward~ # 2019.06.08 Fantasy Mini 3rd Evaluation Test ~LOVE LIVE~ # 2019.12.14 Fantasy Mini 4th Evaluation Test ~LIVE LOVE~ # 2020.06.21 Fantasy Mini 5th Evaluation Test ~Preparation~ Schedule * Monday: Group Dance Practice + Filming * Tuesday: Group Vocal Practice + Filming * Wednesday: Boy Practice * Thursday: Girl Practice * Friday: Rehearsal + Filming * Saturday: Language Practice * Sunday: No Training Evaluation From October 2019, at the end every other month since joining all trainees are evaluated in several categories; singing, dancing, rapping, composing and lyrics. With the top members being shown on the groups website. Events (Member Welcome Events) #2016.07.13 Fantasy Mini ~2nd Generation~ #2017.02.24 Fantasy Mini ~3rd Generation~ #2017.09.06 Fantasy Mini ~4th Generation~ #2018.04.22 Fantasy Mini ~5th Generation~ #2018.11.27 Fantasy Mini ~6th Generation~ #2019.06.01 Fantasy Mini ~7th Generation~ #2020.01.20 Fantasy Mini ~8th Generation~ Oldest Member Title # Hido Misato (B: 2001.12.21): '''December 15, 2015 - May 7, 2018 (2 Years, 4 Months, 22 Days)' #'Okamoto Gyo (B: 2002.03.01): May 8, 2018 - Present Youngest Member Title # '''Miyamoto Ryo (B: 2006.01.26): December 15, 2015 - February 23, 2017 (1 Year, 2 Months, 8 Days) # Hirose Yuuma (B: 2007.01.13): '''February 24, 2017 - September 5, 2017 (6 Months, and 12 Days) # '''Eric Nihei (B: 2008.07.17): '''September 6, 2017 - April 21, 2018 (7 Months, and 17 Days) # '''Sakamoto Taichi (B: 2009.04.19): '''April 22, 2018 - May 31, 2019 (1 Year, 1 Month, 9 Days) # '''Johnny Hwang (B: 2010.01.03): June 1, 2019 - January 19, 2020 (7 Months, 18 Days) # 'Ikuta Mir (B: 2011.01.07): '''January 20, 2020 - Present Debut Requirements On March 1, 2016, management released a statement regarding the debuts of Fantasy Mini trainees. ''"Hello to everyone. Today on March 1, 2016, Us at Hello! Project Fantasy have decided to reveal the debut process of these groups of trainees. As most of you know by now, the youngest age a person will ever debut is 13 years old. Regarding the ages of the majority of the 1st generation, only a small amount of them are 13 years old. Due to the young ages of the majority of the trainees we have put on hold their debuts until each one turns 13 or are older. Another thing to note is that, unlike Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies, in which they can debut days or months after starting training, Fantasy Mini trainees that are of age can only debut properly once they hit 1+ year of training, this is a means to help cultivate the trainees and for them to grow as not only idols but as young men and women of the world." Thank you, Hello! Project Fantasy, Fantasy Mini Manager's Kashijima Moeka and Den Mitsuki Idol Relatives Several trainees in Fantasy Mini are the older brother/sister or younger brother/sister to several members of Hello! Project Fantasy and other units. So far their are: * Hirose Maaya and Hirose Yuuma: younger brother and sister to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Hirose Ken, Genki Girls Club! 2nd Generation member Hirose Hikaru, Queen of Hearts member Hirose Shino, MON.ST@R member Hirose Mako, H!PF2016B member Hirose Tomi, and Nijiiro Musume member Hirose Mizuho. * Ogata Koyo: is the younger brother to Gem$tones member Ogata Aya. (Despite Aya being born in the Mie Prefecture, their parents moved to the Tokyo Prefecture prior to Koyo being born) * Sasaki Touma: is the younger brother to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Sasaki Yuya. * Suzuki Koharu: is the younger sister to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Suzuki Takashi. * Sakamoto Taichi: is the younger brother to former 1st Generation Shizen Musume member Sakamoto Mayuri. * Kim Kangmin: is the younger brother to Jack of Diamonds member Kim Doyeon. * Mizuno Hirari: is the younger sister to Symphony member Mizuno Tori. Generation Aces Unlike Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Mini, upon joining, the company announces the two aces of each generation, one for the boys and one for the girls 1st Gen (2015) * Kamikyoko Hana (上級生 栄える) - (Debuted in Beautiful Bizarre in June 2018) * Takago Dayu (高木 日) - (Debuted in Summer Heat in June 2017) 2nd Gen (2016) * Yaginuma Shiro (木沼 シロ) - (Debuted in Daylight in April 2019) * Takata Tomoko (高田 朋子) - (Debuted in Shizen Musume in February 2018) 3rd Gen (2017) * Fukunatsu Miki (福松 三木) - (Debuted in Comet in April 2019) * Hirose Yuuma (広瀬 夢優) 4th Gen (2017) * Kamiya Koushiro (神谷 甲子郎) - (Debuted in Tempest in January 2020) * Moriyama Mei (森山 梅) 5th Gen (2018) * Kirishima Nanami (霧島 七海) * Yokoyama Yu (横山 優) 6th Gen (2018) * Miyawaki Erina (宮脇 えりな) * Nagao Toru (長尾 透) 7th Gen (2019) * Miyazaki Konomi (宮崎 好み) * Kimura Fuu (木村 風) 8th Gen (2020) * Kyla Murayama (カイラ 村山) * Ikuta Mir (生田 美瑠) Fastest To Debut Since most trainees debut after 2 or more years of training, only a few have managed to debut with only 1 Years worth of training. Not counting time being added into Indie Units, but actual length of time from joining till official debut. Fantasy Mini Line-Ups * 12 Member Line-Up: December 15, 2015 - July 12, 2016 (formation) * 18 Member Line-Up: July 13, 2016 - February 23, 2017 (with 2nd Generation) * 22 Member Line-Up: February 24, 2017 - June 11, 2017 (with 3rd Generation) * 21 Member Line-Up: June 12, 2017 - September 5, 2017 (without Takago Dayu) * 29 Member Line-Up: September 6, 2017 - February 27, 2018 (with 4th Generation) * 28 Member Line-Up: February 28, 2018 - April 18, 2018 (without Takata Tomoko) * 27 Member Line-Up: April 19, 2018 - April 21, 2018 (without Hisaya Saki) * 35 Member Line-Up: April 22, 2018 - May 6, 2018 (with 5th Generation) * 34 Member Line-Up: May 7, 2018 - May 31, 2018 (without Hido Misato) * 32 Member Line-Up: June 1, 2018 - September 14, 2018 (without Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka) * 30 Member Line-Up: September 15, 2018 - November 26, 2018 (without Matsuko Hiroya and Taikyokuken Kiichii) * 36 Member Line-Up: November 27, 2018 - January 1, 2019 (with 6th Generation) * 35 Member Line-Up: January 2, 2019 - March 31 (without Akamatsuko Yui) * 34 Member Line-Up: April 1, 2019 - April 26, 2019 (without Fukunatsu Miki) * 33 Member Line-Up: April 27, 2019 - May 31, 2019 (without Yaginuma Shiro) * 45 Member Line-Up: June 1, 2019 - July 2, 2019 (with 7th Generation) * 42 Member Line-Up: July 3, 2019 - October 29, 2019 (without Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato, and Suzuki Koharu) * 41 Member Line-Up: October 30, 2019 - January 3, 2020 (without Kawane Kanon) * 40 Member Line-Up: January 4, 2020 - January 8, 2020 (without Karada Itsuki) * 39 Member Line-Up: January 9, 2020 - January 10, 2020 (without Hashimoto Hanako) * 38 Member Line-Up: January 11, 2020 - January 19, 2020 (without Kamiya Koushiro) * 44 Member Line-Up: January 20, 2020 - February 10, 2020 (with 8th Generation) * 43 Member Line-Up: February 11, 2020 - Present (without Uehara Iwane)